


Pirate thing -- To Be Titled

by rzbrrii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gore, Kidnapping, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rzbrrii/pseuds/rzbrrii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk i was inspired by one piece</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate thing -- To Be Titled

I sit on the blood soaked floor surrounded by corpses and assess my wounds: Lots of bruises, including a black eye, a deep gash on my right arm that would probably need stitches, a severely painful foot with probably a broken toe judging my the odd angle it was bent at. I climb down of the larger ship to get my first aid kit off my small rowboat. I take out a needle and floss and thread it. I cringe as i poke it through the first layer of skin and then deeper. Then across the red stripe of torn muscle and and thought the ragged flap of skin on the other side and pull it tight, then continue the process. Once i finish i pour a portion of a bottle of rubbing alcohol down the jagged line. 

Then I move onto dealing with my broken toe. It was bent at a seventy-degree angle out from the other four. I take out a strip of brown cloth from the small box and wrap it around my first and second toe, Gasping sharply as the bone sets into roughly its original position then i decide to face problem number two : the giant pile of human body's lying in the hot sun on the floorboards of the ship next to me

I climb back onto the ship next to me and stand in the humid air for a minute before i set to work. I pull a set of red leather gloves from my pocket and pull them onto my hands. The gloves by this point are covered in filth and gore but it's better than any of that getting on my hands. I almost gag at the thought of touching the broken bodies with my bare hands but take a deep breath and continue. I grab the wrist of the first of five and flip it onto my shoulder. It's heavy and vaguely doughy; its skin sink into itself if i put any pressure on it. I drag it to the edge of the boat and toss it over. It plunks into the water with splash and a blossom of red. I repeat the process with the other three bodies until eventually the ocean below my in a deep velvety red. Al that is left is a red stain on the floor that could be scrubbed up later. More importantly, there was one good thing about being kidnapped by pirates: I have a ship now. And that means i can join them.


End file.
